propuesta alternativa
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: dedicado a vitany love. una pelea por algo estupido, pero son muy tercos. ahora hiccup tiene que hacer una carrera para no perderla y poder hacerle la pregunta. una propuesta alternativa a la realidad
1. Chapter 1

Tori:- hallo, soy una irresponsable. No tenía internet… como siempre. Y subir este one-shot me tenía preocupada. Este shot va dedicado a una chica muy agradable, que me cae bien,…

Jack:-vitany love- está acostado en su sillón reclinable.

Tori:- algún día me vengaré- susurra como maniática.

Hiccup:- un saludo a vitany. Fue algo difícil hacer esta grabación, especialmente cuando nunca uso dobles- le da una mirada reprobatoria a tori. Tiene una venda en la frente, los brazos y las mejillas rasguñadas.

Astrid:- vamos, babe- sonrió completamente divertida, sentada en su regazo- admite que fue muy divertido- sofocó una risa con la mano.

Hiccup:- no, no lo fue- tiene una venita en la frente.

Tori:- no uso dobles para que las cosas sean más reales- se encoge de hombros inocentemente, en cambio, su sonrisa demostraba lo contrario.

Jack:-pfff- se va de espaldas por la risa.

Hiccup: mira ofendido a jack- que apoyo- resopla con sarcasmo.

Astrid: astrid solo rueda los ojos ante su comentario y se recuesta más de su pecho, siendo rodeada por el abdomen por los brazos de hiccup- creo que lo mejor será iniciar, tori-.

Tori:- de acuerdo. Como ya saben los actores no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos dueños. La historia tampoco es mía, los derechos de autor son para vitany love, cariño no puedo tomar esta idea como mía, yo solo dirigí e hice los diálogos- sonríe ampliamente-. Bueno, chicos, no quieren decirle algo a vitany?-.

Astrid:- te mando un saludo, me parece muy divertida tu idea- ignora el puchero de su novio.

Jack:- me causaste muchas risas, linda. Saludos.

Hiccup:- yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Por cierto, chimuelo te manda saludos.

Tori:- sin más, espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido una sonrisa tuya vitany, y que no sea la ultima vez que te lea.

PROPUESTA ALTERNATIVA:

-me voy- el grito a todo pulmón de la rubia sonó en todo el edificio donde estaba su habitación. Y mucho más fuerte sonó el portazo que dio al salir de la habitación.

Su novio se quedó en medio del cuarto, echando humo, y completamente rojo de la furia.

Habían tenido una fuerte discusión por algo completamente insignificante, pero ellos se lo habían tomado como su fuera la solución a la muerte. Tenían opiniones diferentes, era todo… o eso pensaba él.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES:

Estaba tendido en su cama, completamente apagado y destrozado, por una muchacha ojiazul que no contestaba sus llamadas y le evadía como a la peste.

Suspiró pesadamente. Sentía un completo vacio en el pecho. Todo por algo estúpido. ¿A dónde irían esas vacaciones? Solo porque el otro ya tenía cosas planeadas, armaron un escándalo, del cual ya sufría las consecuencias.

Se debatía internamente en ir a buscarla en su habitación. La descartó, no le abría la puerta. Él solo quería tenerla de vuelta. Y pensar que ya estaba reuniendo valor para hacerle la pregunta que lo definiría eternamente como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe- se fue- el solo grito de la pelirrubia de puntas azules y mechas verdes, acabó con todo su mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tomado una decisión. Estaba desmoronada, y lo único que quería era irse y olvidarse de todo. Su corazón estaba quebrado y destrozado. Aquel grito de él, "acaso no me amas", la había acabado por completo. Claro que lo amaba. Era a quien más amaba en el mundo. Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Pero él no dejó que ella contestara, solo le había demandado que se largara. Y ella lo hizo.

Tomó con mayor fuerza el aza de la maleta, y se acomodó el morral en su espalda. Estaba decidida, terminaría la carrera en Canadá y no regresaría a Berck nunca más. No volvería a amar, de eso estaba segura.

Ya había hecho todos los trámites que debía hacer.

Se volteó hacia el interior de lo que fue su habitación. Sonrió sin ganas, completamente triste y acabada. Ya sabía que le debía explicaciones a Elsa, Brutilda, Toothless, Stormfly, Jack y Brutacio.

Salió por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-

-¿Qué?- su cara estaba shockeada. Las lágrimas de impotencia querían salir como cascada y no parar.

Storm también estaba devastada, pero también impaciente- dije, se fue. Astrid, se fue. Va a abordar un avión a Canadá. Y si no corres a buscarla, ten por seguro que te dejaré sin descendencia- le apuntó duramente con el índice.

Con esa decima explicación salió de su shock. Frunció el ceño con decisión- lo haré- se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y se dirigió con presuro a la gaveta de su escritorio. Buscó con desesperación, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La metió en su chaqueta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de la casi hermana de su novia.

Porque aún lo era.

-.-.-.-.-

Desde la ventanilla del copiloto del taxi, Astrid podía ver el paisaje urbano y boscoso de Berck. Aguantó las lagrimas al sentir el peso del dije de plata que Hiccup le había regalado. Ella no podía más, por eso acababa de tomar esta decisión.

Todos sus recuerdos juntos, ella los guardaría como sus máximos tesoros. Pero no regresaría. Ella era Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, era demasiado terca para cambiar así de opinión.

-.-.-.-

Chocó contra un basurero del campus. Agradecía a los dioses que nadie estuviera allí para verlo, excepto su mejor amiga, que corría detrás de él.

Algunos restos de comida se le pegaron a la ropa y los zapatos. Y quedó con mal olor.

Pero no le importaba.

Solo debía conseguirla.

-.-.-.-.-

Rodó por una colina del campus. Casi llegando a las puertas de entrada. Pero sus sentidos de torpeza habían decido actuar al mil ese día, y él tuvo que tropezarse con una insulsa piedrita que lo hizo rodar como neumático.

Cabe mencionar que Storm no aguantó las carcajadas.

Pudo haberse roto un par de costillas.

-.-.-.-.-

-ellos me odian. En serio me odian, Storm- mascullaba entre dientes mientras era sostenido por la más baja. Intentaban parar un taxi. Pero ninguno les hacía caso.

Cuando logró salir de donde había caído, en lo primero que pensó fue en buscar si la cajita no se había caído del bolsillo. Gracias a Thor, no fue así.

Stormfly rodó los ojos, intentando parar alguno de los vehículos que funcionaban como medio para transportar gente desconocida. Pero nada. Y eso, le alteraba. Intentaba mantenerse positiva. E Hiccup no ayudaba- podrías distraerte sacándote las ramitas de entre los mechones- aconsejó para él, sin mirarlo.

Hiccup gruñó- noo, primero debemos conseguir un taxi- murmuró, irritado.

Estaba andrajoso. La chaqueta estaba rota, así que tuvo que botarla y meter la cajita en el bolso de Storm. Su cabello parecía un nido. Su cara y extremidades estaban rasguñadas. Y él sabía que iba doler a corto plazo.

Pero necesitaba tenerla.

-.-.-.-.-

-maldito, transito- gritó completamente frustrado. Frente a ellos se encontraba una cola kilométrica de autos. Tuvieron suerte en agarrar al fin un taxi. Pero ahora tenían frente a ellos una gran cola de autos.

-de seguro ocurrió un choque- y el pesimista del chofer tampoco subía los ánimos.

Storm, quien intentaba consolar a su pobre amigo, le dio una mirada asesina al chofer-cállese, puede- masculló entredientes. El hombre bufó y se dedicó a leer su periódico. Ella rodó los ojos y después fijó su atención en el chico que moqueaba y ensuciaba su hombro. Hizo una mueca mientras le pasaba, tranquilizadoramente, la mano por el brazo- tranquilo. Llegaremos- susurró, apoyándolo.

Hiccup sollozó, estaba desesperado- no quiero perderla. No puedo perderla. La necesito- lloraba como un pobre desamparado.

Conmovió a su mejor amiga.

En serio la quería de vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de media hora en el vehículo y en la cola del demonio. Y justo después de que cuando se bajó cayó en un charco de lodo que se encontraba, de casualidad, frente a la puerta de donde se bajó. Entró por fin al aeropuerto.

Al final si había sido un choque. Taxista adivino.

Cuando pasó a la sala de espera, no se dio tiempo de pensar, solo buscó una cabellera rubia pulcramente trenzada. Y la encontró… pasando la puerta de abordaje.

La desesperación lo volvió a invadir y corrió detrás de ella como loco desquiciado.

Storm andaba detrás de él, intentando que no se metiera en más problemas de todos lo que ya llevaba ese día.

Tenía los ojos hinchados después de llorar como un bebe desconsolado que necesitaba de su madre. En su caso, necesitaba de su novia.

Empujó a mucha gente en el camino, y pisó a ancianitos y a niños llorones malcriados.

Cuando llegó a la fila de abordaje. La última persona en ella estaba entrando. Se apresuró a seguirla, pero la azafata le paró.

-pasaje- le tendió la mano en busca de aquel papel.

Hiccup le miró, incrédulo- es rápido. Por favor, déjeme pasar, le juro que no me voy a…- fue interrumpido.

-última llamada para el vuelo 115 directo a Calgary, Canadá- la voz femenina, calmada, a través de los parlantes, le desesperó más.

-por favor, es solo un aviso que tengo que darle a alguien- suplicó a la mujer más baja que él.

-lo siento, señor. Pero sin boleto no pasa- la chica le miró con lastima.

Hiccup estaba a punto de llorar y empujarla para pasar…

-aquí están nuestros boletos- a la azafata, una quinta mano le tendió dos boletos desde detrás de Hiccup.

El muchacho reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga. Storm sabía que, por las reglas del lugar, no dejarían pasar al castaño. Así que decidió gastar algunos de sus baches de viajero frecuente.

La muchacha peli morada sostuvo los papeles- pueden pasar- y se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa.

Hiccup no tardó en entrar como un loco al lugar.

-necesita a su novia- comentó risueña la pelirrubia a la azafata. La chica asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

Haddock saltó el espacio que estaba haciéndose más grande entre las escaleras para abordar y la entrada al avión. Qué bueno que sus largas piernas le ayudaron a saltar.

Subió con presuro y entró al avión. Buscó con la mirada frenéticamente a la rubia.

Pero no estaba en ningún lado. Eso le preocupó.

-Astrid- gritó llamándola, pero llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar. No perdió tiempo- rubia, esta ha sido, por mucho, la peor semana de mi vida. Iniciando por la insulsa pelea que tuvimos. Me arrepiento seriamente de las cosas que grité sin pensar. Luego, durante toda la semana, me evades y no contestas mis llamadas. No sabes lo desesperado que estoy. Hoy, me entero que piensas irte de Berck. Con eso acabaste con todo mi corazón- muchos suspiros enternecidos se escucharon. Especialmente al ver la vestimenta andrajosa y su apariencia de mendigo, más los ojos rojos y la nariz mocosa- choqué contra un basurero, me caí por una colina- risas-, los taxis no me hacían caso- más risas-, estuve en una cola que acabó con mi paciencia- muchas risas-, y pisé a mucha gente para llegar a aquí- muchas más risas-. Y aquí me ves- se señala entero-, en mis peores fachas, en la peor semana de mi vida, esperando a que me alegres la vida con un simple y a la vez muy complejo sí a mi siguiente pregunta- tomó aire- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- muchas mujeres y hombres lloraron levemente por la tierna escena. Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de alguien detrás del castaño.

Se quedó esperando con desesperación. Moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, buscando la cabellera rubia.

No esta…

-buscaste en la clase equivocada, Haddock. Por cierto, mi respuesta es sí- Hiccup se volteó rápidamente. Hallando a una Astrid completamente enternecida y divertida. A su lado estaban una maleta y una mochila.

La gente empezó a chiflar y chillar. Y muchos aplausos.

No aguantó la felicidad y la abrazó. Restregándola contra sí. Murmurando frenéticamente las mismas palabras "perdóname". Astrid correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, reposando la cabeza en el pecho de su, ahora, prometido, escuchando su corazón latir rápidamente.

-estás perdonado- respondió ella a todas sus plegarias. Hiccup sonrió ampliamente, contagiándola a ella, se inclinó, tomó sus mejillas delicadamente, y la besó suavemente.

Ella sintió en su estomago mariposas, las cuales solo aparecían cuando Hiccup la besaba así.

Se besaron un buen rato hasta que Hiccup se acordó de algo y se separó de ella.

Astrid le miró, confundida por el extraño movimiento.

Hiccup le dio una sonrisa nerviosa- Storm tiene el anillo- se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

Astrid rodó los ojos, despreocupada- eso no me importa, babe- y sin más, lo tomó de la nuca, y lo besó.

Él le correspondió al instante.

En la puerta de entrada, Stormfly los veía, completamente divertida y feliz.

Al fin la tenía de vuelta.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Jack:- no me canso de ver este one- tiene un pote de palomitas.

Astrid:- yo tampoco- mira de reojo el ceño fruncido de su castaño. Sonríe levemente y le da un beso en la mejilla- lo hiciste bien, babe-.

Hiccup: sonríe levemente.

Tori:- espero que a todos les haya gustado, ustedes son lo máximo, chicos- los otros tres se quejan ofendidos, ella los ignora.- espero con ansias los rev, los fav, los vistos y los foll, que me alegran el día. Por cierto, debo darles una aviso, el capitulo de hoy será el penúltimo de la universidad de Berck, luego viene el ultimo y después el epilogo.

Jack:- adiós.

Astrid:- nos vemos.

Hiccup:- que tengan buenas noches.

Tori:- adiós, chicos. Les quiero. Adiós vitany love.

 _Tori Berck_


	2. revs

Reviews:

 **Cathrina.57: lo subí ayer.**

 **Aileen: gracias, gracias. Él no tiene problema, pero le daré tus condolencias. Lo sé, es que me divierte tanto molestarlo.**

 **Orquidea671: gracias, lindura. Por supuesto, tú solo dime la trama y yo lo hago con gusto. Graciasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.**

 **Videl. S. S: gracias. Saludos.**

 **Vitany love: cariño, me caes cada vez mejor. Te adoro, loca del alma. Chocalas. Yo te saco carcajadas y tú a mí, psicópata. Ya que somos amigas, buscame en face, si quieres. Por supuesto, porque tú y todos no lograran sacarme de aquí, ni por todos los chocolates del mundo. Si tú me molestas yo te molesto, es reciproco. Ñaa, hiccup es un hueso duro de roer, ese tiene el cráneo duro. Yo creo que sí se los ganó, es más, deberías ver lo que me encontré en la cámara de la habitación de hiccup el otro día… majajajajajaja. Gracias, eso aumenta mi autoestima. Por qué no te la creas, cariño. No te preocupes, lo hubiera puesto en guión, pero me dio flojeritis, es un virus que está dando. Lo sé. No hay de qué. Yo también te adoro, vitany loca. Gracias. No hay nada que agradecer. Gracias. Se los daré y diré, see… lo traumaste más de lo que ya estaba. Seguro storm lo defiendo con colmillos y garras, vita. Que bueno que lo digas. Ajajajajaja loca. Y yo repito NO HAY DE QUÉ. Yo también T-E-A-D-O-R-O TU IGUAL por supuesto, no lo creo, me caes muy bien, tal vez tú seas la que se canse de mí primero. De nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Nina: yo no logro decir mucho en inglés, pero te entendí, muchas gracias, cariño. Saludos desde aquí hasta hallá, espero esto no se pierda en la vía internacional.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: muchas gracias, no sabes lo que me acabas de escribir significa para mí.**

 **1Dbellahaddockpotter: intentaré no comérmela primero. Muchas gachas.**

Tori: se recuesta del respaldo de su silla giratoria y suspira, dispuesta a empezar a escribir otro guión…

Escucha un carraspeo desde atrás.

-Victoria Berck, no deberías hablar mientras escribes, amiga mía. Por cierto, esa pizza es mía-.

Tori: abre los ojos desmesuradamente- _ups-_ sonríe nerviosa- jeje- no quiere voltear a ver la puerta- hiccup, estas solo, ¿verdad?-.

Hiccup:- nop.

Tori:- _oh oh je je je-._


End file.
